


Piosenki o miłości

by SataheShetani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataheShetani/pseuds/SataheShetani
Summary: Harry jest starym rockmanem. Poświęcił życie dla muzyki – a wiele piosenek napisał ze specjalną dedykacją, o której nikt nie wie...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Piosenki o miłości

Zszedł ze sceny wśród gromkich oklasków publiczności. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, czując zadowolenie z ostatniego koncertu. Ich trasa pożegnalna właśnie dobiegła końca, a bilety na nią rozeszły się niczym świeże bułeczki. Harry miał wrażenie, że na dzisiejszy wieczór zjechało pół magicznej Anglii, aby zobaczyć NecRomance jeszcze jeden raz.

Ktoś z obsługi podał mu butelkę wody, którą natychmiast odkręcił i opróżnił; po półtoragodzinnym śpiewaniu miał zdarte gardło. Przerwy oraz kubki z wodą to było niewiele jak na gust Harry'ego. Otarł pot z czoła, zgarnąwszy poplątane kosmki za ucho. Sięgały łopatek, a ich niegdyś krucza czerń wyblakła, przepleciona idealnie białymi włosami. Czuł, że wraz z potem po twarzy spływał makijaż sceniczny.

Frank poklepał go po ramieniu.

— To było świetne, stary.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Najlepsze — odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem.

Starał się jak najszybciej wyjść z zespołem i udać się do hotelu, w którym mieszkali aż do jutra. Choć uwielbiał muzykę oraz publiczność, uznał, że należał mu się wreszcie odpoczynek. Poświęcił najlepsze lata życia karierze rockmana i, szczerze mówiąc, nie żałował ani trochę. Poznał fantastycznych ludzi, bawił się jak nikt inny, zaś sławę tym razem przyniósł mu talent, a nie wydarzenie, którego nie pamiętał. Właściwie to Ministerstwo uznało go za marnującego swój potencjał czarodzieja, lecz młodzi i starzy fani ciężkich brzmień byli zachwyceni. Uwielbiał przebywać z tymi szaleńcami. W końcu był jednym z nich.

Harry szedł przodem, zaś Frank z Tomem pół kroku za nim. Na końcu wlókł się John, jeszcze chyba nie do końca kontaktujący ze światem żywych; cały czas przyglądał się opuszkom palców, jakby nie wierząc, że były całe.

— Skoczę do sklepu po piwo, chłopcy! — rzucił Tom, oddalając się od grupy w przeciwnym kierunku. — Niedługo będę!

Pomachali mu, zaśmiewając się zaraz ze sprośnych żartów opowiadanych przez Johna. Cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o gitarzyście prowadzącym, jedno pozostawało niezmienne — seks wychodził mu tak samo dobrze jak gra. Szczególnie w dowcipach.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę koniec — odezwał się nagle Frank, kręcąc głową. Kręcone włosy podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu, a latarnie kryły ich siwiznę w swym słabym świetle. — Tyle lat razem, tyle koncertów, świat zjeżdżony... — ubolewał.

— Ja też, chociaż... Tęsknię za czasami, gdy był z nami Stephen — przyznał. Stali na przejściu, oczekując, aż rozpędzony samochód wreszcie ich minie. — Bez niego to nie to samo...

Zapadła chwilowa cisza.

— Właściwie to dobrze, że się chłopak już nie męczy — rzucił Harry ponuro, poprawiając skórzaną kurtkę. Przełknął, po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę do hotelu. — Można powiedzieć, że dzisiejszy koncert daliśmy jemu, nie? To już koniec NecRomance, wiecie, więcej nie wyjdziemy na scenę jako ekipa.

— Musisz o tym przypominać? — spytał Frank, uśmiechając się smutno.

— Muszę.

— Skoro tak ładnie prosisz — dodał John — jutro czeka cię wywiad z redaktorem _Proroka_ i _Now!ROCK_.

— Dzięki — prychnął kwaśno Harry, nie ciesząc się z perspektywy bycia wypytywanym o najmniejszy szczegół swojego życia. Prawdę mówiąc, miał już dosyć. To był jedyny minus sławy. Nie mógł jednak odmawiać wywiadów, ponieważ media to ogromna siła sprawcza. W taki sposób zapewniał też fanom możliwość dostępu do życia ulubionego artysty. Nie każdy dostał możliwość spotkania go, więc wywiad stanowił pewien rodzaj rozmowy.

— Nie ma za co, kochaneczku. — John mrugnął i przesłał mu całusa.

Frank zaśmiał się głośno na widok obrażonej miny starego druha; Harry wydął usta i zmrużył oczy.

— Nie rób tak, bo wyglądasz jak upośledzony gumochłon!

— Poczekaj tylko, ja ci dam gumochłona...!

— Hej, spokój! — wtrącił się John, który ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. — Starzy faceci, a zachowują się jak dzieci. — Pokręcił głową, niby to zawiedziony ich zachowaniem.

Harry fuknął, choć w kącikach ust czaił się uśmiech:

— Starzy? Człowieku, nawet osiemdziesiątki na karku nie mam!

Stali przed wejściem do hotelu. Boy otworzył im drzwi, zginając się w pół w pokłonie, na który żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi. Byli zbyt zajęci docinaniem sobie oraz wypominaniem wpadek podczas występów na przestrzeni sześćdziesięciu ostatnich lat. Sporo się tego nazbierało.

— Tak? Tak? Taki mądry jesteś? — spytał Harry, sugestywnie unosząc brwi, co miało być zapytaniem, czy Frank naprawdę chciał kontynuować. — To przypomnę ci Rzym w dwutysięcznym ósmym. Zadowolony?

— Potter! — warknął Frank. — To nie była moja wina...

— ...że pobiegłeś za facetem z kwiatami, myśląc, że to kobieta? Czy chodzi ci o to, jak wybijałeś na bębnach inną piosenkę, przez co mieliśmy dziesięć minut przerwy, a publiczność zaśmiewała się do łez? — podał usłużnie, szczerząc się jak idiota. —Wszyscy myśleli, że się spiłeś.

— Przynajmniej nie pomyliłem tekstu piosenki! — wyrzucił.

— Och, też mi coś. Zdarza się. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Wrócili do swoich pokoi. Każdy z nich otrzymał osobny, ponieważ — choć stanowili zgraną paczkę odjazdowych staruchów, jak się nazywali — pozabijaliby się w ciągu godziny, gdyby musieli przebywać ze sobą niemal cały czas. Trasy koncertowe oraz wypady na piwo starczyły, nie mogli jeszcze razem spać.

Harry legł na łóżku, zapominając nagle o wszystkim. Wyrzucił z głowy Toma, który poszedł po piwo, Franka, Johna, ostatni koncert, jutrzejszą mękę. Wszystko. Znów wrócił myślami równo dziesięć lat wstecz. Znów czuł żal, smutek, lecz także spokój. To właśnie tamte wydarzenia, te sprzed dekady nakłoniły go do powstania ich najlżejszej, najspokojniejszej płyty. Potem znów wrócił do siebie i wszystko odbywało się normalnie.

Właściwie nie znał zespołu, który nie miałby choć jednej piosenki o miłości. Zapewne takie istniały, lecz kto by się o to martwił. Bardziej zastanawiał go fakt, czy jakikolwiek zespół rockowy miał ich tyle co NecRomance. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Nawet nie wiedział, czy chce ją znać. Traktował to bardziej jak luźne myśli, takie, które mogą zniknąć na zawsze, nigdy niewypowiedziane.

*

Ubrał skórę i mógł wychodzić. Wczorajszy dzień zmył z siebie jak makijaż, kolejny raz uciekając. Alkohol pomógł mu zapomnieć i zasnąć. Właściwie, jeśli Harry miał być ze sobą szczery, już nie pamiętał, żeby którykolwiek wieczór przeżył na trzeźwo; rekordowo wyrzucił trzy butelki Ognistej Whisky w ciągu ledwie dwóch godzin. Kac był najgorszą z kar.

Zszedł do lobby, po czym opuścił budynek hotelu w pośpiechu, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć wywiad za sobą. Wiedział, że umówili się dopiero na jedenastą, jednak znał Paolę Smith — jeśli miał dobre informacje, wnuczkę Rity Skeeter. Choć z wyglądu w ogóle nie przypominała szalonej babki, wścibstwo odziedziczyła bezwzględnie po niej. Uwielbiała być pięć minut wcześniej, zaczynać wcześniej, choć nigdy nie kończyła owych pięciu minut przed czasem. Cwana z niej czarownica.

Czuł na sobie wzrok pojedynczych przechodniów, którzy zastanawiali się, czy przypadkiem nie był Harrym Potterem. Bliznę skrywały długie, przerzedzone włosy, zaś oczy ukrył za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, co ułatwiało wtopienie się w tłum jako podrzędny, stary rockman. Odpowiadał mu taki stan rzeczy.

Wszedł w pustą uliczkę, po czym aportował się z cichym pyknięciem w umówionym miejscu.

Lokal, którego próg przekroczył, był niewielki i utrzymany w ciemnych kolorach. Królowała tam czerń wraz ze śliwkowymi i granatowymi akcentami. Każdy stolik okryto obrusem, dostawiono po dwa krzesła. Przy jednym już siedziała Paola, popijając kawę z eleganckiej filiżanki. Poza nią, przebywały tu jeszcze dwie osoby.

Harry zbliżył się do niej niespiesznie, nie spuszczając z niej oka. Okulary posłużyły mu teraz jako opaska, co by powstrzymać włosy przed wpadaniem do oczu. Usiadł przy stoliku, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie. Wiedział, że Paola już nie może się doczekać, aż wreszcie wyciągnie z niego najintymniejsze szczegóły.

— Panie Potter — przywitała się formalnie.

— Pani Smith. — Skinął jej głową, po czym skrzyżował nogi w kostkach, wyciągając je pod stołem. Założył ręce za głowę. — Pytaj.

Więcej nie potrzebowała, aby błyskawicznie wyciągnąć z torebki kałamarz, pióro oraz notatnik. Najwidoczniej każdy dziennikarz — albo ci z linii Skeeter — posiadał samonotujące pióro, które aż drgało z ekscytacji. Otworzyła notes na czystej stronie, po czym spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

— Jak się pan czuje po ostatnim koncercie?

— Wyśmienicie — odparł znudzonym głosem. — Będę tęsknił, ale chcę w końcu odpocząć.

Pokiwała głową.

— Czy koncert miał specjalną dedykację?

— Oczywiście, był dla ukochanej osoby. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Każda piosenka o miłości ma dedykację, pani Smith. _Każda_ — podkreślił.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

Była bardziej ludzka od swojej babki, jak uznał Harry w myślach. Nie widział w niej drapieżnika, który czeka na błąd ofiary, aby zaatakować. Miała jakieś morale.

— Co zamierza pan teraz robić?

— Myślałem, żeby zacząć pisać — przyznał. — Chciałbym napisać biografię jakiejś ważnej osoby.

— Jakiej?

— Jeszcze się nie zastanawiałem.

Pióro zapisało całą stronę z adnotacjami na boku, po czym Paola musiała przewrócić kartkę, żeby dalej przepytywać Harry'ego. Patrzyła przy tym na niego miło, jednak Harry nie do końca ufał postawie reporterki. Czekał więc w milczeniu na dalsze pytania, w myślach zastanawiając się nad nadchodzącymi latami. Już nie będzie jeździł po świecie, żeby śpiewać dla publiczności. Już nie będzie wracał wspomnieniem przy kolejnych wersach do wydarzeń sprzed lat.

— Dobrze, następne pytanie — mruknęła Paola, marszcząc brwi. Zaraz jednak rozpogodziła się, przez co Harry uniósł brew. — Czy sądziłeś, że twoja kariera muzyka tak się potoczy, gdy wydawaliście album _Magic Anthem_?

Harry musiał się chwilę zastanowić. Nie pamiętał właściwie, co sądził. Po prostu dobrze się bawił w towarzystwie nowych znajomych, dając z siebie wszystko przy mikrofonie. Szalał w studiu nagraniowym, biegał, potknął się nie raz o kabel, ale towarzyszył temu gromki, wesoły śmiech. Tamte czasy były zwariowane, _Prorok_ kipiał od wieści na jego temat, a Harry wreszcie zaczął korzystać z życia.

— Nie myślałem o tym, co będzie później, szczerze mówiąc — zaczął. — Skupiłem się wyłącznie na własnej pasji oraz samorozwoju. Cieszyła mnie coraz większa popularność zespołu, powiększające się grono fanów, ale ludzie zawsze mnie otaczali, więc nie zauważałem tego.

— Wasz czwarty krążek, _Centaurs' Stomp_ , wspiął się na szczyt listy najlepiej sprzedających się albumów i utrzymywał na niej aż trzynaście tygodni. Z kolei singiel go promujący, _Gobble-bobble Troll_ , puszczany był przez trzy miesiące w radio. Skąd pomysł na to? Jaki był wasz przepis na sukces?

— Jest to jedyna nasza płyta, która została nagrana nieco inaczej, bardziej skocznie, co ludziom najwidoczniej przypadło do gustu. Każdy album ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego, innego. Takie było moje założenie.

— Och, rozumiem. Osobiście wciąż jestem zakochana w kawałku _Lovely Peacock Dance_ z _Unicorns of Love_.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Poczuł mimo wszystko ciężką gulę w gardle.

— Nic dziwnego. Włożyłem w tę piosenkę najwięcej serca.

*

Po wywiadzie do _Proroka_ , Harry deportował się w inną część magicznej Brytanii, aby tym razem spotkać się z reporterem _Now!ROCK_. Mężczyzna zadawał o wiele więcej pytań związanych z muzyką oraz decyzją zespołu od Paoli Smith. Harry był mu po cichu wdzięczny za trzymanie się tematu, ponieważ nie chciał poświęcać więcej myśli na przeszłość.

Spotkali się w jednej z knajp w Edynburgu, po czym mężczyzna zaprowadził Harry'ego do swojego biura. Tam mieli dużo prywatności, więc mogli sobie pozwolić na względną swobodę wobec siebie. Tutaj nikt nie miał jak zaczepić Harry'ego i poprosić o autograf.

— Dziękuję za wywiad — powiedział na koniec reporter, kłaniając się nisko.

— Nie, to ja dziękuję. Miło było pana poznać, panie Belby.

— To mnie chyba kopnął zaszczyt, panie Potter.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym Harry wyszedł.

Aportował się do Doliny Godryka. Tam od razu skierował swe kroki na cmentarz, aby uczcić pamięć o bliskich. Zerwał polne kwiaty, które ułożył na grobie rodziców. Patrzył na płytę nagrobną, zastanawiając się, co by teraz o nim powiedzieli. Uśmiechnął się nieco smutno, jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa. Machnąwszy nią krótko, zapalił znicze. Ruszył dalej ścieżką, odnajdując kolejne groby.

Syriusz, Remus z Tonks, nawet Snape. Każdemu poświęcił chwilę ze swojego życia, przemawiając w myślach, wierząc, że go słyszą. Wziął głęboki oddech. Niech Merlin ma go w opiece! Miał ochotę rzucić na siebie klątwę zabijającą. Już nic nie trzymało go przy życiu.

Ostatni grób. Najokazalszy ze wszystkich. Czarny marmur ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Na środku wyryte imię i nazwisko właściciela nagrobka wraz z datą urodzenia oraz śmierci. Harry'emu zadrżała warga. Opadł na kolana, wodząc dłońmi po krawędzi płyty. Niemal całą przykrywał wazon z bukietem stu białych róż. Serce zimne i niezdolne do kochania, jeśli wierzyć florystom. A jednak to właśnie one zagwarantowały Harry'emu miłość życia.

— _Oh, and when the moon comes out at night, I might love you more than morning light. I'm sophisticated by your glance, and your lovely peacock dance_ — zaśpiewał cicho, czując kapiące na dłonie łzy.

Ostatni raz tę piosenkę zaśpiewał na pogrzebie miłości swego życia, Draco Malfoya.


End file.
